


父父子子

by 4_kkmwolkeundmond



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_kkmwolkeundmond/pseuds/4_kkmwolkeundmond
Summary: 战后时代闲散的网店店主刘备领养了战争孤儿诸葛亮，最后他们在一起了。
Relationships: Liu Bei/Zhuge Liang (Legend Hero Samgukjeon)
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 玄亮养父子年上+《银河英雄传说》世界观+流水账

历史评议家往往将宇宙历前500年到如今的宇宙历207年粗略地划分为三个阶段。

第一个阶段是从前500年到宇宙历元年，空间跃迁技术被成熟地应用在了航空航天业中，距离不再是限制人类太空旅行的桎梏，相隔上万光年的行星只需月余便可抵达。

这个阶段也被称为“银河系的大航海时代”。

和地球历史上著名的地理大发现时代相同，大航海时代让航天业得到了极致的发展，让一部分勇敢的冒险家收获了巨大的财富，同时也带来了人类政治经济中心的分散和重聚。

在这个阶段的前一百年中，地球旧政权迅速陨落了。

这是一段混乱而复杂的历史，幸好人类社会总是本能趋向统一的。历史评议家是这么形容Urlich·Von·Goldenbaum和他的军队统一银河系的过程的，“就像行星形成的过程一样，分散的星尘受到更大质量的星尘吸引，凝聚在一起逐渐形成更大的星尘，直到成为一颗完整的行星，Goldenbaum王朝就是当初那颗最大质量的星尘。”

银河帝国诞生了，地球历的时代结束，而宇宙历的时代开启了，建国这一年即是宇宙历元年。

从宇宙历元年到200年是第二个阶段，即Goldenbaum王朝时期。令人扼腕叹息的是，Goldenbaum王朝仅仅持续了六代两百年，最终亡于大贵族专政和铁血政治。宇宙历200年，在帝国的内战中，第六代皇帝Friedrich二世卸下了王冠。

第三个阶段，即从宇宙历200年至今，又有一批新的英雄人物登上了历史舞台，Ludwig·Lichtenbauer在众多英雄中脱颖而出，到205年终于结束了内战，重新完成了银河帝国的统一，在人民簇拥下登上了帝位。这时，经历了Goldenbaum王朝后期的暴政和连年内战，银河帝国国民数量大幅锐减，幸存的国民业已伤痕累累。为此，皇帝Ludwig出台新政，分配经济补助、领养父母从军并在战争中牺牲的战争孤儿，旨在对内重建工商业、发展经济、与民休息，对外拒同盟叛军于剑门回廊之外……

——纪录片《新银河帝国·崛起和复兴》

五年内战后刘备在地球自治区购置了一套两居室。地球与帝都所在的Odin星相距超过两千光年，本来已经沦为银河系的边缘行星，在内战中倒是因祸得福，社会环境没有受到严重的破坏。

刘备拿着政府提供的经济补贴注册了一间网店，卖一些手工编织品。在这个百废待兴的时候，他有稳定的住所、经济条件也算富足，于是他在政府工作的朋友建议道，“你可以去领养一个孩子。”

刚满三十岁的刘备独身一人，他远在其他行星的两位兄弟都认为这个提议很不错。

于是刘备签了战争孤儿的领养文件。

很快他收到了他未来的被监护人的资料。

“姓写在前面，跟咱仨一样是东方记名法，”张飞在视频电话那端十分开心，“那些日耳曼名字曲里拐弯，叫得人舌头打结。”

虽然这里出现的几个人名全都是东方记名法，实际上，或许是因为日耳曼人天生身体强健，更适应长距离星际旅行，标准的黑头发黑眼睛的东方人近年来越发稀少了，在军队里东方人更是凤毛麟角。

张飞唯一不满的是小孩的年纪。

“已经九岁了，是不是容易养不熟？”

关羽的脸占据了显示屏的右侧，他捋着胡子附议：“小孩子这会都记事了，他记着自己的生身父母，怕是不认大哥你做父亲。”

得了二哥认同的张飞更进一步：“大哥，二哥说得对啊，现在还能换一个不？”

刘备对着显示器里张飞的脸挥手：“尽胡扯，这是养孩子，是个大活人，你搁这超市购物呢。”

这位被监护人在一个晴朗的春日下午到达了刘备在地球的家，九岁的小男孩穿着一身灰色的福利院制服，站在及胸高的行李箱边，仰着头，彬彬有礼地自我介绍。

“您好，我叫诸葛亮，东方记名法，姓是诸葛。”

刘备微微弯着腰牵着诸葛亮的手参观了房子。

刘备的两居室不太大，开放式厨房和客厅仅仅用流理台和一套橱柜分隔，大门对面便是两间卧室，左边是刘备自己的卧室，右边原来是他堆放编织材料的储物间，现在腾出来放了一张小床一只衣柜一张书桌，给他的被监护人做卧室。

他的被监护人礼貌而安静，刘备在流理台之后捣鼓晚饭的时候，小男孩就乖巧地坐在客厅里的长沙发一端看电视，腰背挺直，双手规规矩矩地放在腿边，眼睛专注地盯着电视屏幕，以至于半小时后刘备才发现有什么不对。

“这个点中央台怎么在放这个，平时都是动画片啊。”刘备围着围裙从流理台后面窜出来，屏幕上现在是皇帝Ludwig的半身像，这是皇帝在做统一演讲时的录像。

他又惊奇地看一眼沙发上认真的诸葛亮：“亮亮能看懂？”

诸葛亮缓缓摇头：“只能懂一点。”

遥控器就在离电视机不远的茶几上，刘备看看茶几又看看小男孩，干脆自己拿了遥控器给他挑了个儿童频道。

晚饭后小男孩又主动提出帮忙洗碗。

以他的身高要够着水龙头还有点困难，刘备就给他寻摸了一个小板凳出来，让他负责擦干碗碟。

刘备在水声中看着诸葛亮的发顶。

九岁的小男孩还顶着一张稚嫩的脸，行为举止却像是提前成长了好几岁，又穿着一身同盟军装一样灰扑扑的制服，泛着一种不协调感。

在提出领养申请到诸葛亮来之前，刘备也做过一些功课，他在网上翻了翻教育学和心理学，也设想过如果碰上性格顽皮的孩子应该怎么教育。

而诸葛亮却走向了另一个极端，他拘谨、心思重，他的懂事同时带来了礼貌和疏离。相较而言，刘备这样性格的人可能会更喜欢和一个顽皮却率直的人相处。

现实世界哪里有那么多一见如故和一见钟情呢，多的是无意间的相遇和日后有意的理解和磨合罢了。


	2. 2

在第一周里刘备做了不少事。

首先是带诸葛亮去买衣服，那身同盟军装一样的灰套装不仅颜色十分不活泼，大小也不合身，肩膀总也穿不正，他一看见就忍不住要给小孩整衣领，不如赶紧换了。

买衣服途中还有几个插曲，本来刘备特意换了身皮外套，把车库里唯一一辆落了灰的摩托车推了出来，看见诸葛亮怀里塞着尺寸不合适的头盔，站在摩托车后面只露出一个脑袋才突然惊觉，连忙翻手机查交规。

新银河帝国各项法律法规几乎都照搬了Goldenbaum王朝旧制，禁止十二岁以下儿童搭乘二轮机动车上路。

和外表看起来不同，刘备既没有车，也没学过驾照，最后只能坐公共交通去购物中心。

给诸葛亮挑衣服很容易，小孩虽然脸还没长开，已经能看出五官十分优秀，刘备经过睡衣店时突发奇想，让他试了一件做成小恐龙样子的睡衣，导购小姐直呼可爱，征求刘备的意见，要揉揉小孩的脸。

诸葛亮脸红红地揪着下摆被女孩子们揉脸，时不时抬眼看看拿着卡的刘备。

确实可爱，刘备托着腮想。

小男孩不愿意给人添麻烦，也不愿意让人多花钱，问他肯定也不要，刘备直接刷卡给他买了。

心满意足地拎着大大小小的纸袋出来，刚走出几步，刘备眼前又一亮，牵着穿着新卫衣的小孩拐进了游戏厅。

经过了一系列的变乱，地球目前的人口数量大约在三十亿上下，游戏厅里空荡荡的，只有一排排机器在闪着五颜六色的光。

“我小时候经常和朋友一起来这里有玩，”刘备换了些游戏代币，拿了几枚硬币出来，剩下的都塞到诸葛亮手上，“不是在这里，不是在地球上。我抓娃娃很厉害。”

他说着给诸葛亮露了一手，三下两下抓到了一只熊猫挂件。

“您好厉害！”小孩捧着小小的熊猫仰着脸看他。

刘备拍拍他的背，让他自己去抓几个玩。

诸葛亮应该是第一次到这样的地方来，不知所措地在娃娃机中四处转转，最后挑中了一只有小老虎玩偶的娃娃机。

“这样的会不会比较难抓？”诸葛亮问。

由于一些众所周知的原因，这样稍大一些，形状又比较规则的娃娃确实是比较难抓的。

“没事，你试试看。”刘备回答。

小孩非常聪明，没有选离出口最近却被前人抓得四脚朝天的那只，而是盯准了不远处那只正着趴着的小老虎，他小心地确认了位置，拍下按钮，钩子合拢，稳稳地抓起玩偶。

两个人的视线同步，紧紧盯着玩偶被钩子带着缓缓靠近出口，接着伴随着“咔哒”一声，撞上了出口周边的玻璃板，钩子抓了个空。

“太可惜了。”诸葛亮说。

“就差一点点了，再试试。”

他又试了几回。事实上，抓娃娃这个事不仅仅看技术，运气也占了很大比重，钩子的方向是固定的，玩偶落地的方式却是随机的。后来实在抓不到又换了刘备这个高手上场，结果高手也马失前蹄，一无所获。

两个人有些沮丧地离开了娃娃机区。

到了VR游戏区，刘备又精神起来。

“亮亮知道这是什么吗？”

刘备拍拍手下的模型。

诸葛亮点点头。

这是一只仿制了王尔古雷外形的VR游戏机。

王尔古雷是一种帝国制单座式战斗艇，在舰战中，由旗舰两翼放出，在军队中的位置大约如同冷兵器时代的步兵和骑兵。同盟军的单座式战斗艇也是差不多规格，只是换了个名字和颜色，称为斯巴达尼恩。

王尔古雷为了确保机动性被制作得尽可能狭小，因此只能容纳驾驶员一人，这个游戏机削减了王尔古雷占了最大片面积的控制台部分，反倒可以容纳两个人一起。

刘备拉着诸葛亮钻进游戏机，投了硬币，顿时哭笑不得，这是个制作粗糙的星际探险小游戏，两名玩家可以选择降落到不同的星球，和用特定元素随机组合成的奇形怪状的外星人对战，一千年来，空间科学家和冒险家们早已证实银河系不存在人类之外的文明，人类对外星人的向往之情却还是丝毫不减。

诸葛亮对打外星人兴趣恹恹，但他学东西很快，意外地打得还不错，两个人顺利地通了几关。

接着轮到刘备选关，他选择了名叫“Himmel”的地图。

这回出现的场景和之前都不同，他们乘坐的“王尔古雷”没有离开旗舰，降落在某个元素拼接成的星球，屏幕上是无边无际的黑暗和背景里稀疏的群星，通过模拟成战斗艇舷窗的环形屏幕将两人包围，因为全黑看不见大块像素点，看起来竟然比用AI特意生成星球和怪物效果更震撼一些。

地平线那端逐渐升起一排白色的影子，是敌方的舰队和战斗艇。

“舰队战。”刘备了然。

“你可以把这样调整我们这边舰队的阵形，”刘备起身握住诸葛亮在手柄上的手，手把手教他，“这样就是V字形。你看，如果我们使用V字形，等到敌方靠近时，就可以让V字两边合围，将敌人困在中心。”

诸葛亮握着手柄若有所思。

“如果V字尖尖，”他指着屏幕上那个字母的尖角，“这里的火力比较弱，敌人是不是就会冲破我们的包围？”

刘备扬起眉，意外地看着他。

“对，V字包围需要分散火力，只能在确定我方火力高于敌方的情况下才能使用。”

小男孩好像找到了自己的兴趣所在。

这个地图一共有十个关卡，诸葛亮赢的时候比较多，但还是不免有失败的时候。

在一次被敌方以多击少碾压式击败后，诸葛亮手舞足蹈地对着刘备比划，“这里如果可以将舰队竖直排列，说不定可以消耗敌方的兵力。但是这里没有这个选项。”

“有道理。”刘备道，又给他投了两枚游戏币，于是诸葛舰队又复活了。

最终他们打通了游戏。

屏幕上全黑的星空中浮起了几个白色单词，由于显示设备配置比较差，字母边角都是阶梯状的大块像素点，刘备平白从中看出了些感动的情绪。

“恭喜通关。”

“我们的征途是星辰大海。”*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 《银河英雄传说》名台词
> 
> # 可能不会有后续所以提前祝读到这里的朋友新年快乐


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # （虽然我是为了父子R18来的）这个阶段就是普通养孩子。

这一周里另外一件大事是带诸葛亮去了学校。  
诸葛亮的学业因为内战中断了一年多，和校长协商之后降级进了二年级。  
为了让孩子在新环境中不会太紧张，年轻的班主任老师嘱咐刘备在窗外看着孩子找到座位上一会儿课再走。嘱咐完女老师笑着跟他道了别，牵着小孩子进了教室。  
刘备在窗外看见诸葛亮跟着老师上了讲台，讲了几句，又转身在黑板上写了自己的名字。教室里喧闹了一小会，估计是因为小孩子都没见过他的姓，诸葛这个姓即使放在东方记名法中也十分稀有。  
自我介绍完，老师给诸葛亮安排了一个前排中心的位置。小孩乖乖坐下来，侧着脸看向窗外，眼睛来来回回，直到看见刘备终于安了心，冲刘备小幅度地招了招手。

在诸葛亮来之前，刘备其实鲜少这样一个人走在地球的街道上。  
他至今也没想过去考驾照，还有一个原因是因为用不上，他的工作不需要出门，即使需要出门，摩托车也可以完成他的所有需求。  
养一个孩子带来的情感很奇妙，周围的一切景物都没有变，他的编织工作还是按部就班，但是看着那个孩子每分每秒都在成长，仿佛能感受到一种新生的力量。

作为一个战后时代的网店店主，刘备卖的商品有些特别、除了手工织就的衣物、配饰，还有一些绳结。  
这些色彩鲜艳的绳结和整个电子商城的商品画风不符，隔三差五就有人来咨询，不太会用家庭终端的刘备用两根指头打字回复。  
“这一种是双钱结。”  
“对的，没什么用，是装饰品。”  
“在古代地球的东方是一种吉祥的象征，因为在编织过程中两根绳子紧紧相连，也有人管它叫同心结，很适合送给爱人和远方的亲人。”  
后来有客人想要自己动手做同心结，刘备分享了编织方法，同时也开始售卖编织双钱结的绳子。  
“单色平安结是最简单的。”  
“再复杂一些，可以使用两种不同颜色的绳子进行编织，还可以扩展成盘长结。”  
“想装饰工作室？可以试试双龙盘结。”  
到后来这些绳结反而成了网店里销量最高的商品。

处理完今天的顾客咨询，刘备没有像往常一样继续编绳子。  
今时不同往日，倒不如早点去接诸葛亮回家，他想。  
他这么想也就这么做了，这时正是地球上温暖宜人的春天，他心情很好地和门口骑着自信车的经过的人打了招呼，到校门口的时候学校刚刚打了下课铃。  
刘备融在三三两两的家长中。  
高年级的学生自己小跑着冲出来，冲向便利店，冲向车站，或者冲进家长的车里。  
低年级的小朋友则需要在老师的指挥下排好队手牵着手出来。  
刘备眼极尖，一眼看到个子最高，排在队伍最末的诸葛亮，牵着他的那个小朋友估计是站错了位置，比他矮出一截，被前面的小朋友挡着，只露出一小撮黑色脑袋顶。  
前面的小朋友有秩序地散开，一个一个被家长接走，逐渐露出他俩来。  
诸葛亮牵着他的新朋友站在老师身边，不急不躁地转转脑袋四处张望，等看到了刘备，眼睛忽地亮了起来，仰头冲老师指了指刘备的方向，和老师和朋友道了别，双手抓着胸前的书包带，小跑着冲过来，前额和两鬓的黑色短发被风掀起来，到了面前却又收敛下来，堪堪停在刘备一步之前。  
他刚刚到，他之前牵着的那位黑发矮个子朋友也像小旋风一样跟着冲过来。  
“孔明！我们明天继续比算数！”矮个子说。  
“好啊，我等着你，士元。”诸葛亮说。  
刘备低着头左看看右看看。  
“君子一言，驷马难追，孔明，我明天一定不会输的！”  
他又像小旋风一样冲了回去。  
两个年龄加起来也没有成年的小孩互相以字相称，这是何等老气横秋的场景。  
刘备牵起他的小朋友：“亮亮第一天就交到朋友了啊。”  
“他是庞统，”诸葛亮告诉刘备，他的脸因为小跑还有点红，“他主动来找我的。”  
“士元很聪明，他比我们都小，是跳级来的，”他又补充道，“人也很好的。”  
“有朋友是很好的，”刘备说，“以后有机会可以叫庞统到我们家里来玩。”

吃完晚饭，诸葛亮拿着作业出来给刘备看。  
这一周来小孩总在饭后默默地把自己闷在房间里，他的房间里只有一只行李箱就能收拾完的东西，刘备独自留在客厅时时常好奇小孩自己能在房间里干些什么。  
二年级小孩的作业是一些简单的抄写和算数，刘备这会儿给小孩检查作业还没什么压力，他检查作业的时候，小孩就拘谨地坐在沙发边边上等着，刘备给他把电视打开，遥控器塞到小孩手上。  
诸葛亮握着遥控器想了想，跳过一些儿童节目，跳过一些新闻节目，最后还是停在了一支纪录片上。  
字正腔圆的男声缓缓道来。  
“……燕鸥，是旧地球时代的一种海鸟。头顶黑色，尾分叉，因形似家燕而得名。”  
“北极燕鸥是属于燕鸥科的一种海鸟，分布于地球北极及附近地区。”  
诸葛亮看得很认真。  
“北极燕鸥是一种候鸟。它们以其长途跋涉的本领闻名。每年从北极的繁殖区飞往南极过冬，南极的夏天结束时，便又飞返北极。”  
刘备也被这种黑顶红喙的小鸟吸引了注意力。  
人类可以借助外力穿越几千光年的距离，但即便时至今日也极少能凭己身来往于地球两极之间。  
“北极燕鸥是已知的地球动物中迁徙路线最长的。它们在地球两极间来回，平均一年飞行将近四万公里，平均一生飞行的路线约等于地球往月球来回一次——约七十六万公里。”  
“这样特殊的长距离迁徙习惯使得它们一年有两个夏天，因此也是地球上见过最多白昼的生物。”  
“这些聪明英勇的古老地球鸟儿，从年幼羽翼初成时便启程，除了繁殖时期鲜少停留在海岸，终其一生都在追随着光明飞翔。”  
刘备看向诸葛亮认真的侧脸。  
他的小孩有一天羽翼丰满的时候也会飞走的，那时候的诸葛亮会是什么样子呢。


End file.
